cherry blossoms in wavering waters
by iceheart-airein28
Summary: he thought his feelings would be lost...but now that he cant escape,only to find they were never gone..[eijixOC]...


Title: cherry blossoms in wavering waters

Author: casca-airein28

Pairing: kikumaru eiji x OC

Fandom: prince of tennis

Genre: romance/drama

Disclaimer: everyone says something like 'I don t own POT ' and that sort so I think I should say the same

Summary: he thought getting distant from her would make his feelings go away

But now that he cannot escape,finding out that his love was never gone

Would something be able to change this or not…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one[introduction to the story

The sun shone brightly over the empty tennis courts of seishun gakuen. The lunch bell had just rang and the school cafeteria is filled with students.

These students are rather free from their lessons, annoying classmates or for some free from boring teachers. But not all of them realizes this freedom. All they see is that they can finally chat with their friends including those from the other classes. Its their time to pour out all their stories and complains about things, doing this as they eat their packed lunch or the food they bought from the cafeteria.

Though if you scan through the cafeteria everyday, youll notice that everyone does different things everyday. They sit on different places and if they see something unusual, theyd start laughing ang making up stories about it.

But you would also see that at the far end of the area, near the glass window, two people remained the same unlike the others. Though they dont notice that they do the same thing everyday. As one tells stories or complains, the other listens intently… and today, is just the same…

"…then all of the sudden, I found out that my sister finished all of my toothpaste…and worse, its my favorite!!..."

today, eiji complained about his older sister, chihiro, using up all of his precious toothpaste without his permission…and fuji listened to him with a warm smile never leaving his face…

"…but she promised me that shed buy me a new one and with the latest album of The Chocolates, and a new pair of headphones…ne ne, im soooo lucky to have aniki…"

behind his smile, fuji thought that his friend is sometimes weird . at first complaining about chihiro then compliments her afterwards. But still, he admired the kikumarus they are always full of relentless energy and there was never a dull moment with them. That is what he thinks…its just that ever since junior high theyve always been together and whatever eiji did and still does …fuji is used to them…

"ne, fuji?...can I have your last sushi??"

"yeah, sure…"

"this isnt wasabe?...isnt it??" ,eiji cught the sushi with his chopsticks

"iie.."

fuji looked at his friend, not to mention his best friend, the gleam of his eyes as big as his smile, again he thought….'does eiji ever feel full?'

"ne ne,fuji, lets have ice cream…to the courts!!"

"I think thats a good idea…"

"nya, I know"

o o o o

they walked to the courts as they finished their ice creams, eiji was silent for a while as he swallowed the last of his ice cream. Fuji scanned the courts with his eyes….

"eiji-"

"eh?..nani?..." , he smiled

fuji pointed at someone walking along the side of the courts. Eiji followed the others gaze ang his, landed on a hazel-blond haired girl standing a few feet from the courts…

"EH???!!!...okina reika-chan?..." , eijis eyes widened

"what could she be doing here?"

but even before they could run to her and have a little chat….somebody came up to okina reika…

"OI !!!...reika-chan!!," ,a long haired blond ran to her with a big smile

"eh?..." ,okina turned around, "oh!...osakeda-san, koniichiwa,"

"koniichiwa….ne, lets go to the locker room and get dressed?...todays gonna be a big day…" , the blond said

"soo ka?..."

"ne, reika-chan…ikimashou?"

"a, hai !!"

and they went off. Eiji and fuji looked blankly at them…

"now why did kumiko take her??"

"hoi hoi…dont tell me okina-san is part of the womens tennis team???!"

fuji looked at him questionably, "isnt she in the drama guild?"

eiji turned his head at him, "is she?"

fuji sweat dropped, "iya! never mind,….ikou,were gonna be late,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[end of chapter one

-there would be many ocs …though they are only in names…there are three main ocs two of them have been mentioned…okina reika and osakeda kumiko….

-osakeda kumiko,is in this fic, tezuka kunimitsus cousin…[o.O

-though really, if your imagination is wide enough,it wouldnt bother much….the ocs

REVIEW PLEASE!! ONEGAI!!

casca-airein28


End file.
